la panthère et le chaton
by Chizu Aki
Summary: Petit délire sans prétention...
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Hello à tous. Voici un petit os. Je ne sais pas trop si je le fais en deux parties. A voir. Petit cadeau en attendant les suites des autres fics.  
J ai eu l idée de cette fic en regardant un scan de yaoi, un jeu du chat et la souris entre les deux personnages principaux. Bizarre. Chez moi ça a créé ça !

La panthère et le chaton

Shinji et Ichigo sont ensemble depuis 3 ans. Tout se passe bien. Ichigo supporte le caractère spécial de son amant. Ils ne vivent pas ensemble. Un caprice de shinji, encore ! Pour lui être en couple ne veux pas dire se supporter au quotidien. Au début Ichigo lui en voulait un peu, mais au fil du temps le remercie finalement. Les caprices du blond sont divers et nombreux. Épuisant beaucoup son amant.

Shinji est professeur de langue au collège, Ichigo d'EPS. Ils se sont rencontrés alors qu'Ichigo effectué un remplacement dans l établissement où travaillait le blond. Ce ne fut pas le coup de foudre comme dans les films. Enfin pour Shinji si. Mais du cote du roux ce fut plus, complexe. Il avait bien remarqué le blond, mais il n était pas tout a fait son genre. Après plusieurs semaines de drague intensive du blond, Ichigo avait accepté un rendez-vous. Finalement ils se mirent en couple. 

Voilà le début de leur trois ans de relation sportive pour le roux. Shinji était du genre à obliger son amant à courir en pleine nuit pour aller chercher se dont il avait envie. De la nourriture, des sex toys ( si si !) et tous les accessoires qui vont avec et plus encore. 

Parfois Ichigo en avait plus que marre. Au point qu' une mise au point était nécessaire, puis quelques semaines plus tard, hop tout recommencé.

Actuellement Ichigo est assis dans la cuisine de son amant. La tête dans les mains. Le blond derrière lui. 

_ Tu veux quoi ? 

Le blond soupira.

_ J' aimerai faire un plan à trois.

Le roux allait craquer. Voici donc la nouvelle lubie de son amant. Lubie qui pouvait très bien ne pas du tout lui plaire et en plein milieu, vouloir tout arrêter, ou alors plus que lui plaire et obliger le roux à le faire souvent.

Ichigo n était pas prude. Non, il l avait déjà fait a trois mais il n y avait pas d amour en question. Juste trois personnes prenant du plaisir. Malheureusement il savait que Shinji ne lâcherait pas sa putain de lubie tant au il ne l avait pas fait. Alors comme d habitude, il allait céder. 

_ OK.

_ Sérieux ?! Tu acceptes ?! S étonna son amant, il pensait vraiment que cette fois ci ça ne passerait pas.

_ Oui puisque je te le dis. Du coup, faut voir où, quand, avec qui ?

_ Ichi, tu me fais confiance ?  
Le roux allait répliquer que ça dépendait de ce qu'il appelé confiance mais il se tut.  
_ Oui.

_ Alors laisse moi gérer. Normalement samedi soir on sera prêt.

_ OK. Bon je te laisse j' ai un des papiers a faire pour le boulot.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond et partit.  
Shinji lui ne pensait qu' au samedi. Ses yeux brillant d'une que son amant n'aurait pas aimé.

Ichigo redoutait déjà le samedi soir. Qui allait être le troisième nigauds à profiter d'eux !? Cela lui faisait peur comme jamais. Il se laissa porter par le temps, qui passa trop vite à son goût.

Samedi soir

Shinji attendait impatient son amant. Il était 21 heures. Ils devaient se rejoindre sur la grande place de la ville.

Il avait réussi a organiser cette soirée comme il le souhaitait. Il manquait plus que le roux. Mais que faisait-il ? Lui qui n'était jamais en retard se faisait désirer ce jour important pour lui.  
A un coin d un bar il aperçu des cheveux roux. Son amant avancé tranquillement dans la rue. Ouf. Il regarda sa montre 21h10. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il savait qu'IL n aimait pas ça. 

_ Ah te voilà ! S écria Shinji. 

Même pas un bonjour ! Se lamenta Ichigo, stressait. 

_ Désolé. 

_ Bon pas grave. Viens. Il le tira par la manche de son cuir.

Il marchait vite et regardé souvent sa montre. Se fit tiquait le roux. Shinji ne marchait jamais vite, ni ne regardait sa montre. Il arrivait toujours en retard. Quelque chose clochait. Enfin de son point de vue.  
Finalement ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble assez classe, pas très loin du centre. Il sonna a l interphone. Ichigo ne regarda même pas le numéro ni le nom. 

_Ouais ? Fit une voix plus que masculine.

Déjà s'était un homme. Une peur en moins. Il faut dire que shinji avait eu plus de femmes dans son lit que d'homme. Sa bisexualité était apparu il y a que cinq ans. Alors qu'Ichigo était 100% gay.

Il avait bien essayé deux, trois fois avec des filles quand il était ado, seulement il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas son truc. Alors bien sur cela faisait une peur de plus pour lui vis-à-vis du blond.

A 28 ans Ichigo était stable, calme quand il le fallait, effronté par moment. Beaucoup le comparé a une lionne par rapport a sa façon d'être. Comme la lionne, il paraissait très calme, zen, un peu j'en foutisme totale mais des qu'on le titillait de trop le calme s'effondré pour laisser place à un ouragan. 

Alors que Shinji a 36 était tout autre. Complètement volubile, exagérant tout, parlant fort. Ne sachant pas être calme sauf quand il est malade. Un poil suicidaire par moment, ne sachant absolument pas s'arrêter. 

Deux personnalités très différentes. Voir trop par moment. Surtout pour les nerfs du roux. 

Le bip de la porte en métal le fit sortir de ses pensées. 

Dans le hall, les boîtes aux lettres noires bien alignées sur leur droite indiquait qu'il y avait une dizaine d appartement.

Shinji appuya sur le bouton pour faire venir l ascenseur. A aucun moment il ne regarda son amant. 

La tension pouvait se sentir dans l habitacle. Ichigo pria même qu'il se dépêche de monter au bon étage.

DING

A l'ouverture des portes Shinji bondit en dehors. Ichigo vu qu'ils étaient au troisième étages. Il faillit percuter son amant qui s'était arrêté devant la porte numéro 12. Il frappa deux coups.

On entendit le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Puis elle laissa apparaître un homme plus différent de se qu'imaginé Ichigo. Il les laissa pénétrer dans l'appartement. L'homme était grand (un bon un mètre quatre-vingt-dix), plutôt musclé à se qu'il voyait, de grande main, une mâchoire carré. Un beau spécimen. 

_ S'lut. Fit l'homme. 

_ Bonsoir. Fit Shinji, un peu a la manière d'une midinette. Le roux ne l'avait jamais faire ça auparavant. 

_ Salut.

La tension était palpable. Ichigo entendait son cœur battre a cent à l'heure. Il n'aimait pas ça. Quelque chose clochait. 

_ Vous voulez commencer par quoi ? 

Ichigo se tourna vers Shinji pour montrer son agacement. Ce dernier ne le vit même pas. Trop occupé a bavait devant l'homme. 

_ Euh..comme tu veux. 

_ Vu que vous étés novice on va.. 

_ T'es qui déjà ? L'interrompit le roux mécontent de l'air supérieur qu'avait prit l homme. 

Grimmjow se tourna vers Shinji. 

_Tu n'lui as rien dis ? 

Le blond se mordit l'intérieure la joue. Il ne voulait pas.

_ J'm'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack. J'ai 30 ans aujourd'hui. 

_ En gros on est ton cadeau ! 

Le bleuté sourit fasse a la remarque du roux. Il allait définitivement adorer cette anniversaire. 

_Ouais si tu l'vois comme ça ! Bon on commence.

Il les amena dans sa chambre. Il y avait un lit quinze size avec une haute planche en bois noir et de grands oreillers posés dessus. Tout était moderne. 

_ Qui veux commencer ? 

Shinji se présenta a Grimmjow très naturellement. Ce dernier le déshabilla rapidement. Le masturba énergétiquement. Shinji banda très rapidement, trop au goût du roux. 

Il défit sa braguette et obligea Shinji a se mettre à genoux. Le blond comprit aussitôt. Il se laissa mener a la baguette par le bleuté. Grimmjow prit son membre en main et l approcha de Shinji. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et attendit qu'il lui glisse dans dedans.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo qui regardait ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le blond se comportait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec lui. Il voyait bien qu'il aimait plus que ça.

Shinji ne s'occupé que du membre du bleuté. A un moment, Grimmjow invita d'un geste de la main, Ichigo à venir. Seulement le blond ne le laissa pas s'inviter a ses côtés. Il le poussa presque pour garder le membre en bouche.

A partir de la quelque chose en lui craqua. Les trois ans de relation chaotique avec le blond et « ça » lui firent perdre les pédales. Tout se qu'il avait mis de côté pour le blond revint aussitôt.

Il se mit sur le côté et se déshabilla lentement sous le regard du bleuté, qui apprécié le spectacle. Le roux avait une peau hâlé qui contrastait énormément avec celle du blond qui était aussi blanche qu'un lavabo. Il était finement musclé. Mmm..un délice. 

Qu'allait-il faire ? se demanda Grimmjow. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait avec le couple. Shinji était trop silencieux, pressé. Alors qu'Ichigo était absent.

Il se positionna a côté du bleuté et lui caressa le torse. Les yeux ambrés plantés dans les siens. S'agenouillant pour continuer à le caresser de haut en bas. Il lui pinça gentiment les fesses, se qui le fit sursauter légèrement et grogner Shinji, puisqu'il avait bougé.

Un grand sourire carnassier apparu sur son visage. Il attrapa le roux et l obligea a lui roulait une pelle digne d'un film de cinéma. Le plus jeune se laissa faire et gémit légèrement.  
Il allait s'amuser !

Leur langues jouaient ensemble, tournés l'une contre l'autre. Se quitter pour se rejoindre aussitôt. Ichigo avait fermé les yeux quand le bleuté avait glissé sa main dans son dos, l'effleurant, puis s attarda sur son fessier bien ferme et douce. 

Quand il décida que cela suffisait il s'écarta des deux jeunes , surprenant le blond qui avait tout oublié. Il n'osa pas regarder Ichigo. Trop honteux.

Ichigo fut allongé sur le lit. Grimmjow le prit en bouche sans cérémonie. Ichigo en gémit de plaisir et s'aggripa dans les cheveux bleus. Le blond n' eu pas le choix que de masturber Grimmjow qui s'occupait de son amant.  
Quand il titilla l'anneau de chaire d'Ichigo, il le sentit se crispait puis se détendre. Il entra un doigt d'un coup sec et Ichigo jouit sous l'assaut de ce doigt. Le bleuté sourit. Ce corps était habitué à être pris et de manière plutôt musclé.

Il se releva, prit une capote qui était dans sa table de chevet. A peine mise, Shinji, qui s'était préparé tout seul pendant ce temps la s'empala sur Grimmjow s'en lui demandait son avis. Celui-ci étonné se laissa faire. C'était bon. Shinji gémissait fort.

Ichigo se positionna derrière eux et caressa les bourses des deux. S'attardant plus sur celle du bleuté. Dont il titilla l'anneau de chaire en tournant tout autour sans le toucher.  
Grimmjow trouvait ça génial le traitement du roux. Il gémissait de plus en plus, surtout que maintenant un doigt était entré en lui doucement.

Le blond s'empalait de plus en fort et vite, les mains de son partenaire sur ses hanches se crispait de plaisir. Shinji jouit quelques minutes plus tard, mais du continuer à le chevauchait car grimmjow n'avait toujours as jouit. Il mit dix minutes de plus pour venir à sin tour. Le blond avait mal aux hanches et s'écroula sur le lit.

Le préservatif jeté, Ichigo caressa le bleuté pendant qu'il reprenait pied. Ichigo réussit à le faire bander de nouveau. Shinji se jeta de nouveau dessus. Son amant le regarda dégoûtait. Il voyait bien que Shinji aimait un peu trop ce type. Alors il se leva en colère et se rhabilla. 

_ Hé qu'est c'que t'fous ? 

_ A ton avis ? 

_Et Shinji ton mec s'en va. Le secoua le bleuté.

Le blond lâcha le membre et regarda son amant. Maintenant complètement habillé se recoiffait. 

_Shinji il s'rait temps d'lui dire ! 

_De me dire quoi ? Que mon mec m'a encore trainé pour une de ses putains de lubies à la con. Qu' il se trémousse comme une gonzesse devant toi, chose qu',il n'a jamais fait à personne. Et saute comme une salope sur la bite d'un autre, le tout avec ma soi-disant bénédiction.  
Shinji déglutit. Ichigo avait comprit. 

_ Tu veux me quitter pour lui c'est ça ? 

_ Hé, non, j'ai jamais dis oui pour ça moi ! Protesta Grimmjow. 

_Oh ! Je vois ! Mettant sa main devant sa bouche de façon théâtrale. TU aimerai te le faire souvent voir sortir avec de façon a se que je te quitte tout seul !

Shinji déglutit. Ichigo était trop intelligent pour son bien. En réalité il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment quitter Ichigo. Il l'aimait. Mais le charme et le corps que Grimmjow avait le faisait hésiter. Il avait prétexte se plan à trois pour pourvoir avec lui sans faire du mal à son amant. 

Mais rien avait fonctionné comme il le souhaitait. Il avait était envahit par l'envie de l'avoir pour lui seul. 

_ Ne cherche pas, Shinji. Je te facilite la tâche. Je te quitte. J'en ai marre de tes caprices et de tes cachotteries. Je ne suis pas un jouet. Alors fais toi sauter par tout ceux que tu veux moi j'ai trois ans de frustration à rattraper. Ciao et bon anniversaire Grimmjow. Tout en finissant sa phrase il roula une belle grosse pelle au jeune homme qui en gémit quand le roux le cassa. Puis il partit sans un mot.

A suivre..

Finalement il y aura deux parties voir trois si ça vous plait.


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.

Voici la suite. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Je m'excuse pour les fautes.

Ah et j'ai eu un souci d'ordi pour pour la première partie alors s'il y a un souci de présentation ou quoique ce soit d'autre n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Merci.

Reviews:

Gaya972: Tout d'abord merci à toi pour ta review, ça me réchauffe le coeur, je croyais être boudé par mes "fans" à cause de ma longue absence, snif.

Pour Ichigo, Grimmjow et Shinji tu le seras vite dans la suite. ^^

Et oui Grimmjow est déjà sous le charme du roux. Je suis moi-même une fan de Grimm-Ichi.

_ Ne cherche pas, Shinji. Je te facilite la tâche. Je te quitte. J'en ai marre de tes caprices et de tes cachotteries. Je ne suis pas un jouet. Alors fais toi sauter par tout ceux que tu veux moi j'ai trois ans de frustration à rattraper. Ciao et bon anniversaire Grimmjow. Tout en finissant sa phrase il roula une belle grosse pelle au jeune homme qui en gémit quand le roux le cassa. Puis il partit sans un mot.

Depuis le départ d'Ichigo, Shinji n'avait point bougé. Trop secoué.

Grimmjow avait remis son caleçon et allumé un clope.

_Il t'as séché ton mec ! Enfin, ton ex plutôt.

Le blond se retourna brusquement vers lui réalisant qu'il disait vrai. Il soupira, la tête entre ses mains. Comment allait-il faire ? Le roux avait l'air vraiment en colère. Pas sûr qu'il lui pardonne cette fois-ci.

_Bordel ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ?

_En même temps Shinji, soit honnête, depuis le temps que t'baves sur moi, il allait forcément le voir.

_Tu le savais ? S'étonna Shinji.

_Bien évidemment ! T'me prend pour qui ? Tes putains de regard de midinette et la drague à deux balles, ça se voyait ! Mais honnêtement Shinji t'es pas mon genre !

_Ca t'as pourtant pas gêné pour me baiser !

_T'es pas mon genre, mais dans un lit et dans la vie c'est pas la même chose ! T'as fais tout ça pour rien.

Shinji se frotta le visage énergiquement. Mon dieu s'était qu'un mauvais rêve, il allait se réveiller !

_Tu m'as juste baiser. J'espère que ça t'as plus au moins ? Car la il reviendra pas.

_Ferme la ! Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais, tu sais rien sur lui. Hurla le blond.

_J'suis l'meilleur ami d'Renji, ton collègue, entre tout ce qu'il m'a racontait et ce que j'ai vu en soirée, j'peux t'assurer que je vois bien où est le problème.

_Ah oui einstein ? Eclaire moi de tes lumières ! Riposta-t-il furieux contre celui-qui au départ devait être son nouvel amant provisoire ou permanent.

_ Ca fait trois ans qu'il subit tes caprices, en tout genre. Il doit en avoir plus que marre. Surtout vu qu'il a dit.

_Ce qu'il a dit ?

_Oui trois ans de frustration. Il s'occupé tellement de tes caprices qu'il en oublié ses envies. Moi j'te dis bon courage pour le récupérer.

Pendant qu'il se rhabillé Shinji réfléchissait. Mon dieu se qu'il avait pu être bête. S'occuper uniquement de ses envies et ne pas penser au roux ne lui avait pas paru aussi évident, mais dans la bouche d'un autre ça sonnait mal. Il rentra chez lui avec le coeur en miette et les idées confuses.

Grimmjow lui, était plutôt content de son anniversaire. Il avait fait l'amour, et vu l'homme sur qui il avait des vues, de plus son couple avait explosé. Et oui Grimmjow avait flashé sur Ichigo. Un samedi soir, une soirée entre collègue de Renji, avait fini en boîte . C'est la qu'il l'avait vu. Un Ichigo s'ennuyant à table, qui partit danser seul. Ses cheveux roux, son teint hâlé, ses yeux ambrés, cette bouche si tentante, son torse musclé, ses fesses galbés et ses jambes tout aussi finement musclé que son torse. Tout chez lui, lui donnait envie. Alors quand il avait vu qu'il sortait avec cette crevette de Shinji, ami et collègue de Renji, il en aurait ri.

Finalement après la surprise et la rigolade (intérieur) il contempla le couple mal assortis se comportait en sociéte. Le blond égocentrique ne se souciait que de son plaisir et le roux qui était au petit soin envers cette amant, si peu attentionné. Il s'était dit qu'avec de la patience, un jour le roux en aurait marre. Il fût heureux de voir qu'il avait raison.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait plus qu'à attendre. Le blond regretterait d'avoir négligé son ex amant.

Cela faisait trois mois que Shinji n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'Ichigo. Il l'avait appelé maintes fois, s'était déplacé à son appartement mais se cassait le nez à chaque fois. Avait même demandé aux peu d'amis du roux qu'il connaissait. Mais rien. Ichigo ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Mon dieu, il lui manquait. Plus que lui même aurait pu le croire !

Après être partit de l'appartement de Grimmjow, Ichigo s'était réfugié chez lui. Avait pris une douche, et s'écroula dans son lit. Il ne pleura même pas. Shinji l'avait fatigué en trois ans de relation. Et la, s'était la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé le vase. Il préféra s'endormit et ne pas penser au lendemain.

Le lendemain, Ichigo se réveilla plus en forme que jamais. Il regarda son téléphone. 10 heures. Qu'allait-il faire aujourd'hui ? Il n'avait plus à se soucier du conford du blond maintenant, alors il pouvait profiter de son dimanche.

Il savait que bientôt Renji, Hisagi et d'autres allait l'appeller, alors il profita du silence pour aller courrir.

Deux heures plus tard, Il revint couvert de sueur. Son télèphone avait était harcelé, le pauvre. Dix appels manqués de Shinji, trois de Renji, trois d'Hisagi et plein d'autres. Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et entreprit d'appeller Renji et Hisagi. Il en avait pour un moment.

Un certain matin au collège.

_Salut Shinji, fit Renji un peu gêné. Il n'avait pas reparler du roux à son collègue depuis l'incident. Il voyait que cela ne l'aiderait pas et que ça ne changerait rien non plus à la situation.

_Salut Renji. C'est quoi cette tête de constipé ? Lui répondit Shinji un peu moqueur.

_Tu es libre ce soir ?

_Oui, pourquoi ? Tu m'invites ? Rigola-t-il.

_Ouais, viens chez moi. J'ai un truc à te dire.

_Ok. Le blond regarda son collègue étonnait. Qu'avait-il donc ? Il était impatient de le savoir.

La journée passa lentement, trop lentement au goût de Shinji qui était pressé de savoir ce qu'avait Renji. Toute la journée des qu'il posait ses yeux sur son collègue aux cheveux rouges, il lui renvoyait un regard qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. De la tristesse, voir de la pitié et de la gêné. Cela ne sentait pas bon du tout. Il passa sa journée à regarder l'heure.

La dernière sonnerie retentit enfin à 17h. Se fût presque une délivrance pour le blond. Il rentra chez lui, se changea et partit en quatrième vitesse chez son collègue.

_Alors ? Dis moi la funeste nouvelle. Lui demanda-t-il les bras sur les hanches, un air pas content.

_Assis-toi d'abord. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Un air aimable sur le visage, il s'assit et accepta un wisky coca.

_Tiens ton verre. Voila, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je veux d'abord que tu saches que j'ai trouvé ce que je vais te montrer par accident, c'est un peu compliqué mais en gros l'ami d'un ami s'est trompé de dvd à me donner. Et...voila.

Le blond ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

Renji mis le dvd dans son lecteur. Appuya sur play. Il voyait bien que le rouge était mal à l'aise. Il se demandait vraiment quelle horreur il allait voir. Renji se remit correctement dans le canapé et regarda de biais son collègue. Il allait être surprit de ce dvd.

Et en effet, le blond passa par toutes les couleurs possibles. Mon dieu qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce dvd ?!

La première image qu'on pouvait voir s'était une chambre. Une chambre que Shinji reconnus au bout de quelques secondes. La chambre de Grimmjow ! On entendit des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit. Dévoilant deux personnes rentrées. Il y avait bien évidemment le propriétaire des lieux. Grimmjow. La deuxième personne était très reconnaissable. Des cheveux roux. Ichigo. Mon dieu que faisaient-ils la ?! Il le sut très rapidement. Ichigo regardait le bleuté d'une drôle de manière.

_Déshabilles-toi. Ordonna la voix grave de Grimmjow.

Ichigo obéit aussitôt. Maintenant nu, il ne bougea point. Grimmjow défit sa braguette, et s'assit. Regarda le roux, qui s'approchait doucement du bleuté. Il se mit à quatres pattes et abaissa un peu du caleçon. Il prit le membre en main délicatement tout en regardant dans les yeux, son partenaire. Il le mit soudainement en bouche, faisant gémir le bleuté qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

On y voyait Ichigo s'attelait à sa tâche avec plaisir et effort. Il aspirait par moment et léché par d'autre. Se qui plaisait beaucoup au plus vieux puisqu'il jouit plusieurs minutes après. Après avoir nettoyé le membre mou, Grimmjow, lui ordonna de se mettre à quatres pattes. Il lui caressa le dos cambré, les fesses tendus, puis lui asséna une petite fessée. Le caressa à nouveau. S'agenouilla devant et le lécha, le faisant gémir sans complexe.

Shinji devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le roux gémir de façon aussi obsène.

Il s'assit à côté du roux.

_Prépares-toi.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, écarta les jambes de manières à se que son observateur puisse voir correctement. Sans complexe, il se lécha les doigts. Qu'il enfonça un à un dans son orifice, déjà lubrifié par son observateur. D'une main il se caressait le membre, de l'autre titillait doucement sa prostate. Quand il trouva sa prostate, plus vite que Shinji l'avait fait auparavant, il s'acharna dessus écartant encore plus les jambes et délaissant son membre. On voyait le bleuté se caresser en le regardant. Il y avait de quoi s'attardait.

_Bébé prépares moi. Avait gémit Grimmjow.

Le roux se leva, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, en sortit un préservatif. Le déchirant avec les dents. Le prit dans sa bouche, s'agenouilla devant son partenaire et lui enfila langoureusement. Une fois mis, le roux se leva de lui même et se remit à quatres pattes sur le lit.

_Mmm..chaton..,ronronna Grimmjow, j't'ai bien dressé. Il retira ses vêtements.

L'angle de la caméra, montrait un détail que Shinji n'avait pas eu le loisir de voir la dernière fois. Une magnifique panthère noire tenant un 6 dans sa gueule, se magnifique tatouage était situé de biais sur les cotés gauche du bleuté. Shinji était émerveillé. Il était splendide.

Il massa les hanches du roux, s'attardant sur ses fesses si fermes, puis les claqua de nouveau. Son amant gémit. Sans prévenir, il le pénètra. Ichigo en gémit de plus belle, attendant la suite. Quelques secondes plus tard, Grimmjow faisait de long et souple va et vient à l'intèrieur de son amant.

_Chaton..c'est bon.

_Mmm..

Leur rythme s'accéléra et Grimmjow força son amant à se cambrait plus d'une main autoritaire, lui mettant la tête dans l'oreiller.

_Qui te baise ?

_Grrr...,commença Ichigo, Grimm.

Les coups de butoirs étaient durs et moins nombreux par moment. On pouvait entendre les gémissements des deux amants et parfois les ordres du plus vieux.

_Qui est ton maître chaton ?

_ Grimm..Grimm..

Sa main qui lui cambré les reins abandonna sa place pour lui maintenir la nuque brusquement et violemment. Ichigo avait l'air d'apprécier.

_Non, non chaton..il faut tout dire. Qui est ton maître ?

_Grimm..Grimmjow-sama. Cria Ichigo haletant par moment.

_Bien chaton. Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?

_Oui..Grimmjow-sama..continuez.

_Putain bébé, je...

Les coups étaient de plus en plus fort, et Shinji se demandait vraiment comment son ex amant pouvait encaisser de telles coups sont souffrir.

_Grimmjow-sama..je...

_Ouais bébé..ça arrive...

Quelques secondes plus tard, on pu les entendre jouir bruyamment. Ichigo s'était cambré sous le plaisir et retomba sur lit, Grimmjow sur lui. Il glissa à côté de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

_Mmm..chaton. C'est génial de te faire l'amour.

Ichigo rigola, enfouit sa tête dans le cou du bleuté. Cochon ! Lui répondit-il.

_Tu dis ça, pourtant quelques minutes plutôt tu ne disais pas ça !

Ichigo releva la tête et se mit à califourchon sur son amant. Yeux dans les yeux. Un sourire sur lèvres.

_Grimmjow-sama, vous n'êtes qu'un homme sans coeur ! Rigola le roux.

_Pfff..chaton, je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal. Lui dit-il tout en le forçant à se baisser pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Renji coupa la vidéo. Se tourna vers Shinji, attendant une réaction. Mais rien ne vint.

_Pourquoi tu dis rien ? J'aurais cru ça te toucherais plus que ça.

_ En fait, je suis choqué.

_Choqué ? Renji ne comprenait rien. Il bu une gorgée de son breuvage.

_Oui, en trois ans de relation, je n'ai jamais Ichigo comme ça ! Tu as vu ?

_Oui, oui Shinji et c'est la deuxième fois ! Je te ferais remarquer que Grimmjow est mon ami depuis le collège, alors le voir baiser Ichigo n'est pas se qui me fait prendre mon pied. N'y se que j'attendais en mettant le dvd en route.

_Ce que je veux dire c'est que..qu'on dirait..un exclave devant son maître ! Qui aurait cru qu'il aimait ça.

_Vu comment il prend son pied sur la vidéo on voit bien que Grimmjow ne le force pas du tout. Il fait ça naturellement.

_Renji, tu vas en faire quoi ?

_Le rendre aux propriétaires. C'est pas mon trip de regarder mes potes faire ça. Et puis j'ai pas envie qu'il tombe entre mauvaises mains.

_C'est sur. Qu'est-ce-qui t'as décidé à me la montrer ?

_Ba avec Hisagi quand malheureusement on est tombait la dessus, et on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux que tu l'apprennes comme ça, que de la bouche d'une mauvaise personne. Même si c'est pas génial non plus de le voir.

_Au moins je vois ce que je donnais pas à Ichigo et se que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Mais par contre, Grimmjow aura à faire à moi.

_Pourquoi ? Renji sentait les ennuis arrivés.

_Il a jouait visiblement double jeu. Il avait des vues sur Ichi, et il n'a rien dit. Il a mit le feu au poudre.

_Je dirais que non. C'est toi qui lui courait après, il a acceptait en sachant que vous étiez en couple. Il n'attendait rien. C'est toi qui a mis les feu au poudre ne cachant la vérité à Ichigo. Alors techniquement parlant, c'est toi, qui a pourrit ton couple.

La vérité faisait mal. Il devait l'avouer Renji avait raison. Mais il l'avait mauvaise comme même et voulait en discuter avec les deux concernés. Il finit son verre cul sec. Se tourna vers Renji. Tu vas lui rendre quand ?

_Demain. Heureusement. On est que trois à l'avoir vu et je ne veux plus jamais la revoir.

Le blond rigola. Il comprenait très bien le rouge, voir son ami faire l'amour avec un de ses amis n'était pas tip top. N'y le fantasme de tout le monde.

_Je viendrais avec toi, si tu acceptes bien sûr.

Renji le regarda, et réflechis. Oui ou non ? Telle est la question.

_Ok, mais..tu te tiendra à carreau. Pigé ?

_Oui Monsieur !

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Emmerdes ? Ou pas ? Il verrait bien demain. Il doutait que Grimmjow et Ichigo se laissent faire.

Le lendemain.

La journée parus calme à Renji comparé au soir. Il était anxieux. Il était dans le salon de Grimmjow, Shinji à sa gauche. Le propriétaire des lieux s'était assis dans le canapé, après avoir servit ses invités, se collant au passage au roux passant son bras au niveau de ses reins, d'un geste possessif.

Si Shinji n'avait pas compris que ce n'était pas l'histoire d'une nuit la tout paraissait évident. Il n'aurait pas cru que son ex était du genre calin. Il se laissait faire et profité même de l'étreinte du bleuté, on voyait qu'il aimait ça.

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez la, ensemble ? Demanda Grimmjow.

_En fait, commenca Renji hésitant, je devais vous ramener quelque chose qui vous appartient. Il lui tendit le dvd.

_Oh, le film de..

_Non, non..vous avez du vous tromper en mettant le dvd dans sa pochette. Du coup on s'est fait avoir. Et vu quelque chose qu'on aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

Le couple se regarda.

_T'veux dire un porno ?

_On pourrait dire un porno amateur alors. Aida Shinji, voyant que Renji finirait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

_ Amateur ? J'ai pas ça moi ! Rétorqua le bleuté.

Ichigo poussa du coude Grimmjow. Rappelles-toi Grimm.

_M'rappeller de quoi ? Haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

_Il y a quelques semaines. Qui m'a demandé une caméra ?

_Oh ! Ca ! Ptain, j'avais zappé ça. Et alors ? Pourquoi on parle de ça ?

_On a eu...la mauvaise surprise de tout voir ! Répliqua d'une traite le rouge.

Ca n'avait pas l'air de gêné Grimmjow pour un sou. Il buvait son verre tranquillement et observé son amant en faire de même sans jamais rougir non plus. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Ils n'avaient que deux ans d'écarts et la même passion pour le sport. Et les mêmes délires au lit.

Quand il regardait la crevette avec qui il était sortis, il voyait toutes les différences et se demandait vraiment comment ils avaient pu rester trois ans ensemble. Maintenant Ichigo était avec lui. Et il ne le laisserait pas filer.

_Oh! fit Ichigo. Son amant rigola.

_Sérieux tout vu ? Demanda le bleuté, qui visiblement trouvé ça drôle.

_Oui tout. C'est pas mon trip de te voir te faire un mec ! Rétorqua méchamment Renji ne trouvant pas ça drôle.

_Oh Renji ! Tonna son ami d'enfance, c'est pas un mec ! C'est mon mec ! Son regard en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Il rapprocha un peu plus Ichigo à lui, et l'embrassa tendrement. Le roux se laissa faire, heureux de voir que le bleuté était du genre calin, protecteur et aimant. Tout le contraire de Shinji.

_Désole de casser ce moment si..précieux pour vous, mais tient récupère ton bien, je ne veux plus jamais voir cette horreur.

Ichigo récupéra le dvd. Ils allaient devoir l'effacer pour être sur de ne pas faire une deuxième bêtises.

_Mais au fait Shinji, que fais-tu ici ?

_Je suis venu discuter avec toi. Lui répondis le blond en plongeant son regard dans le sien, comme pour lui faire comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_Je vois. Et tu as vu la vidéo ?

_Oui. Renji me l'a montrer. Comment dire..apprendre que son ex sort avec le mec sur qui vous aviez des vues, ça...fait mal.

_Donc tu avoues que tu voulais sortir avec Grimmjow ? Et que tu as fais ça uniquement pour le tester ?

_Oui. Réussit à dire Shinji. Il devait avouer que c'était mal ce qu'il avait essayé de faire.

_Alors ça t'as fais quelque putain effet d'voir qu'Ichigo prenait son pied avec moi ? Le nargua le bleuté.

_Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai voulu faire Ichi, car tu me manques.

Grimmjow tressaillit à sa phrase. Shinji voulait-il récupérer le roux ?

_Je vois. Je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu as fais, mais je conçois que ça n'a pas du être évident. Mais ça ne m'intèresse pas Shinji. Je suis bien avec Grimmjow. Il est tout ce que je cherchais chez un homme avant de te connaître. Tu m'as eu à l'usure.

_Oui j'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas ton genre. Mais je pensais quand tu le faisant oublier ça ne reviendrais pas sur le tapis.

_Tu t'es toi-même tiré une balle dans l'pied ! Sembla bon de rajouter Grimmjow.

Shinji du avouer qu'il avait raison. Il lui avait cacher pleins de choses et mis sur un plateau le genre d'homme qu'aimait Ichigo. Il devait être con !

_Je ne t'en veux pas Shinji. Je suis bien avec Grimmjow. Il resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête sur le large torse musclé de son amant.

Pour la première fois en...plusieurs années Shinji devait admettre sa bêtise et sa défaite. Ichigo et Grimmjow n'était pas fait pour lui, mais eux avaient l'air heureux ensemble. Oh moins il avait aidé un couple à se former ! Le destin sûrement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouver la personne qui lui fallait.

Les quatres amis restèrent ensemble toute la soirée et trinquèrent au couple.

Et voila fini ! Une petite review ? ^^

J'hésite à faire un petit bonus pour faire la rencontre entre Ichigo et Grimmjow après la soirée. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
